Field
The disclosure generally relates to remote storage access and particularly to remote storage access through use of a virtual storage device
Description of Related Art
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.
Using remote direct memory access (RDMA) allows a client device to access remote storage devices. While this is advantageous in itself, approaches implemented to date use significant processing resources of the client device's central processing unit (CPU) which result in a high access latency. Additionally, such solutions do not offer dynamic use of the remote storage devices, which would allow the client device to request storage as needed.